The Doctor: Through Out Time and Space
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: A series of one-shots of every Doctor so far. Starting with a prolog and the First Doctor. Just who is the Doctor exactly?
1. Prolog

**_AN: Some of the story in this prolog in non-canon, but the part where the Doctor steals the TARDIS, well you get the picture. That actually did happen, except for the diolouge. In the mean time ENJOY!_**

* * *

He was born to prevent the prophecy of the destruction of Gallifrey. But he ended up destroying it. The prophecy foretelling their world ending in fire. To prevent it they created a weapon, a child, later known as the Doctor. The word for Doctor in old Gallifreylian meant, Savior. And what power in that word if the child's name was discovered. The Universe would want to destroy him because of the knowledge of the Universe planted in his head, the lost secrets of the Time Lords. In the end they had failed. Because of their desperate measures to save themselves they ended up creating a parodox. Their own interferance made the Prophecy unfold. But they had another child, who would later be known as The Master. They planted the sound of the drums, the hearbeat of a Time Lord inside his head, so that one day they would find their way out of the darkness of the Time War, if their weapon would fail them. No one would know about the weapon, outside Rassilon's power, and the parents of the child. He started the Academy like any other Gallifreilian at the age of eight. They did not become Time Lords till the looked into the Un-tempered Schism. He was the one that ran away. They did not find him for weeks. Even then they knew he would be trouble. At the Academy he met Koschei. The young Time Lord, nicknamed Theta by his classmates, became a trouble maker. On the other hand, his new found friend, Koschei was reluctant to lag behind. During Theta's early years at the Academy, he was a trouble maker that eventually grew up to be a slacker. Despite the knowledge the Time Lords barried in his head he seemed not interested in learning, though he did not lack intelligence. It was there. Perhaps the young boy acted out because his father had been hardly there his first eight years. The Time Lord Ulysses, was a traveler. He would The memories the boy could remember of his father was of him shouting at his mother. The trouble maker, turned slacker, who eight hundred years later would think how appraised he was by humans and he d idn't deserve it. Because what he was back on his own planet, an outcast, a failure. Everyone else saw him as a hero. He kept up the fake facade for awhile. They didn't know what he really was and he sort of liked it. He slacked of in school in his later years, barley passing his exams. He barley scraped by the 'Process and Concepts of Regeneration" exam. It was a written test every young Time Lord had to take when they turned 119. Perhaps that's why he had no control over what his form looked like, but at least it would always remain humanoid because he always thought of humans during each regeneration. Out of all the exams and tests, he failed one, just one, and it was the big one.

At the age of 120, graduation age you had to pass one more test, learn to fly a TARDIS. Since he never passed he was never allowed to fly one. So he 'borrowed' one. Susan caught him, but swore she'd never tell, if only he allowed her to come with him. And he did. He didn't 'borrow it' because he was bored or fed up with Time Lord ways, (well maybe it had some small part in it.) it was because he had always wanted to explore. His boyish and reckless nature never left him, no matter what face he wore. A Time Lords body ages like a humans does but rather slowly. It takes them over 200 years at least to age. Then from there they keep going till the original body is warn out and the first regeneration is triggered. It is when this happens that a Time Lord gets their second heart. Galifreylians were born with one heart, and died with one heart at the end of their life cycle (a total of thirteen incarnations, put in place by the Time Lord High console.) When he borrowed the old type forty he was old, in his original body.

He left his wife and sons behind. It had been an arranged marriage anyway. So like his father, before him he became a traveler of the Universe. But the only difference was that he interfered. And his sons were already grown up by this time. He was near 300 at the time. Susan was still a child at the age of 87, though she looked 15 in human years. He didn't mean for her to come along. She just happened to follow him. And she shared his interest in traveling the stars.

He thought he was alone.

He was deperate to get away from it all. Being tied down to this planet, with rules and how the Time Lords ran things, he was fed up with them.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The Doctor said, touching the controls and stroking bits of the console.

The TARDIS's lights began to flash as if in response. She had found her Time Lord. He would come into the muesum everyday, just staring. She would wait, wondering when he was going to steal her away, her theif.

The Doctor took the flashing lights as a warning that someone was coming, being un- familiar with TARDIS Lore, that they could form a telepathic bond with a Time Lord. This was their way of 'choosing' their Time Lord.

The TARDIS didn't expect the girl to follow. But her theif was fond of her so it was ok. She wouldn't get used to strangers he brought in, until Sarah-Jane Smith. Even then though she didn't really like it. He payed more attention to the strays rather than to her.

The doors to the TARDIS opened. The Doctor hadn't locked the door behind him.

"Grandfather, what are you doin?" Susan asked when she caught him.

"I'm just borrowing it for awhile."

"Borrowing is the intention of returring the object." Susan looked down at the console. He was already pressing the wrong controls. It was basic level stuff. But her Grandfather was never good at piloting a TARDIS. He had never been allowed. She had heard many stories that he had been a slacker in his school days. And the family and friends that were fond of him anyway said, it' a shame, he doesn't have full potential. Perhaps thats why he was unsually grumpy lately. She was more concerned about him operating the ship.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to handle one of these." The Doctor suddenly had a boyish look about him. Like he'd been caught doing something bad. Maybe it was, considering he was planning to steal from his own people.

"Are you planning on returning it?" asked Susan. They probably would have crashed landed by then. He didn't answer so she asked instead, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes of course, my dear." He looked up at her with that smug look we know all so well in his much later regeneration. "Just one little trip Susan."

"Grandfather, if anyone understands your idea of 'borrowing' you are stealing. Time Lord technology..."

_Outdated. _The Doctor was thinking. _But who would abandoned you? You beatiful thing. _His own family didn't even want him. Perhaps maybe only his Granddaughter.

" it says right here.." She pointed to a plague on the console, right under his said, "stealing a Type 40 TARDIS may resault in Exile or face pending Consequences." Susan continued, "I'll have to report you."

"Then stop me." He retorted.

"I won't. Unless you take me with you." Susan said defiantly. Her mind was made up. Never able to fly a TARDIS had to be hard on her Grandfather. Now seeing him around the controls it tore at her heart. He was living his boyhood dream. She couldn't stop him. Where as her parents might have, Susan wouldn't have had the heart to. (_**AN:****Remeber Time Lords only have one heart until after their first regeneration.I don't know if this is true but I think I read it somewhere.)**_

"You do know what you're asking." The Doctor said. He already considered himself an exhile. "We will never be able to return. If they find us we'll be facing exhile or worse?"

Susan nodded. "I understand Grandfather." she said, looking down at the controls.

And now his Granddaughter was one as well.

* * *

Their initial trip was the first time the Doctor actually piloted a TARDIS, and not so well. Susan could fly the TARDIS better than him, and one day River. Though he would get better over the centuries he would still not be able to fly her right or near just as good. The type Forty had it's faults at first, having not been in use. That didn't make the Doctor's piloting any easier.

They landed in 1963. Susan attended school in London. She would never finish her training at the academy. She used that as a liable excuse, saying 'I'd like to join the school here, Grandfather. To make up for my education. It's a nice little school. The inhabitants seem rather nice..."

Her Grandfather instatley protested. "Primitives. Their knowledge is limited. You'll never learn anything useful." He called her by her real name. _Sorinakamalena_, shortened to Sorina. "When they find something they can't explain, that goes on beyond their limited minds, they go into mass hysteria. If we're found out it'll have those barbarians trying to knock down our door."

" How could you know how they'll react. We'll never know the truth if we don't try." She convinced him. "What better way to observe than to be among the 'Primitives." as you call them, Grandfather."

The girl was more brave than he was. He was still unsure about the Humans despite all the great stories he had heard from his mother when he was a child. Other Time Lords and young Gallifreyians at the academy had not told not so nice stories. Humans were also called not so nice things. They were considered, primitives, pests of the Universe.

Her grandfather gave in. What better way to observe how humans lived than through Susan's eyes?

He shouldn't have let her. Her teachers Ian and Barbara, concerned about her, stumbled upon the TARDIS. The Doctor 'kidnaped' them not because they saw too much, because he was fascinated by them. The reason why he was so hard on them was because he wasn't sure about them still. He had heard many different stories, spanning over two centuries. Two different versions of stories were Humans were limited, violent creatures, of no understanding, and another were Humans were great explorers and intelligent beings, forever building and creating, expanding out to every star.

The Doctor started to doubt the storied his mother had told him. Children stories. Her fantasies of what she hoped humans were like. But that didn't abolish the Doctor's of these apes.

Like he expected they couldn't get their minds around Tridendental Dimentional Space. But the female seemed different, more excepting. That made things troublesome for the Doctor. He would have to do some more observations, learn more about these learn about these creatures, he would have to go back to the stone age, and see how different they were.

As if that was the only troublesome thought in the Doctor's head, the type forty seemed to be having it's faults again. When they traveled to the stone age the TARDIS didn't change like it was supposed too. It remained the iconic shape of a Police box. "It's still a Police Box." The Doctor said, looking a bit peeved as he went around it. "How disturbing." He thought that now but he would become rather quite fond of it.

Meanwhile the Doctor's companion's stayed by the TARDIS while the Doctor went off too do his own exploring.

"How incredible." Ian Chesterton marveled. "A Police Box in the middle of nowhere. It just doesn't make sense."

"It's supposed to change shape." said Susan, matter-of-factly. "I don't know why it hasn't done it this time. The Chameleon Circuit must be faulty."

It stuck like that for a long while. The Doctor became so used to it, he didn't bother to change it. It wasn't like he could fix it anyway, that and he rather liked it how it was.

Susan traveled with him for a long while until The Dalek invasion of Earth. After destroying the Dalek fleet, they arrived in London. The Doctor bid farewell to Susan, who wanted to start a relationship she had fallen in love with.

It was difficult to let her go. She had chosen a human over him. But he had to let her make her own choice. Susan had grown up during their travels.

That's why he doesn't want his companions to grow up. But they always do, finally seeing the reality and want to get on with life. They leave.

The Doctor, Ian, and Barbara left in the TARDIS. And soon they would leave too and so a day went by after Susan left that he didn't think about her. When he regenerated for the first time he stopped thinking about her. He had moved on. He never noticed it then. That he'd always be alone.

It was when Susan had left, that Doctor felt utterly, truly alone for the first time. He never imagined that he'd keep traveling, that it'd bring more heartaches.

He'd keeping picking up more, picking them up and dropping them off, going back for more.

It tried to fill the hole but over time it just got bigger and bigger. He didn't realize it until his tenth life. It took him that long.

The Time War had punched a hole through both his hearts. He didn't think any one could fix it, until Rose came along and proved his wrong.

Still it never went away. Not completely. At times when he was alone it was more present, it was eating away at him. But they kept him going. They always kept him going. Those bright shining companions, bringing starlight in their wake, lighting the path.

Back in those early days, when he was still that grumpy old man trying to be young at the same time, he never imagined this.

He never saw his family, hardly ever in those days. And he regretted it. All of they died, even Susan.

He saw her again before the Time War. He was in his eighth life.

She had three adopted children, David, Ian, and Barbara, and one biological child, Alex. Alex's father had died shortly after Alex had been born.

Alex was 17 in 2190. His other siblings were already grown up and moved out of the house, and had families of their own. The Doctor met Alex by saving him from a Guldreasi and told him of his origins. The Doctor wanted him to have an education on Galifrey as he could fulfill his potential as a Time Lord. But Alex saw Earth as his home.

Six months later Alex and his mother had Christmas dinner in the TARDIS along with the Doctor and his companion Lucie Miller. During the visit the Doctor analyzed Alex's DNA. Only 7% of the Gallifreyian gene constituted his genome, meaning that Alex could never regenerate.

During the Dalek's second attempt to conquer Earth, Alex and Lucie saved the Doctor from being blown up in a Dalek saucer. Alex was later killed by a Dalek while planting a bomb Lucie later died.

It was the first time the Doctor felt the darkness. He expressed the disdain the Laws of Time and questioned weather saving Lucie would adversely affect time. He asked Susan to accompany him so that her presence will serve to curb his dark impulses. She declined. She didn't want anything to do with the Time Lords anymore. No doubt she was grieving for her son. However she did not blame her Grandfather.

But she hoped to see him again one day, but she never did. The war was slowly approaching and the Doctor could feel it in his very bones, his very exitance.

* * *

**AN: I will be posting One-shots of each Doctor, each month in honor of 50 years of Who and in addition to the Doctor Who: The Doctor's revisited, airing on BBC America, which our friends from over the Pond can't see.**

**And also I just want to thank the BBC and the writers that helped bring back Doctor Who. It is now ever growing in the US. And without them, the rest of the world wouldn't be able to celebrate the anniversary of this wonderful iconic British Show. Happy Birthday Doctor Who!**


	2. The First Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

He was a grumpy old man, going about all grumpy. He wasn't always like that, being a bit reckless in his younger years. That rebellious side if him never left. He borrowed the old type 40, tired of watching it all day, ever since he was eight. That day he ran away.

He hide in the museum. They couldn't find him for a week because he got locked in and then never left. Seven days he was in the museum. His only company was the old TARDIS. Strangely he felt comfort in it's presence.

Now an old man, instead of watching it, he decided to go for it. It would be now or never.

Why not run away again? What was stopping him?

The first thing he said to her was how beautiful she was. having only seen the outside all his life.

He couldn't resist an adventure. He claimed it as his TARDIS. Unknown to him, she had claimed him as her own. And together they set off through time and space, for 700 hundred years and more to come.

He and his granddaughter landed on Earth. London, 1963.

Her school teachers came snooping around, like he warned her they would. He didn't let them out of the TARDIS. He kept them because he was fascinated. He remembered the stories his mother had told him as a child. But growing up, Time Lord society viewed humans differently. And the Doctor soon found himself and out cast at the Academy, and he would be even more so, if he told the tales his mother had told him. He never out grew his fascination, his yearning to know more about humans.

But as an old man, he never showed his true colors.

Eventually he became more fond, and accepting of Ian and Barbara's presence. He enjoyed their company. He didn't know that this was the start of something new. A companionship that would exist between him and the humans for the rest of his existence. He would have many companions. He'd loose so much but gain so many and so much. The trouble maker , failure, and slacker he was known for back home wouldn't matter. He would be loved by so many. Back then he didn't know it was a beginning of a tradition he couldn't break.

The start of everything.

* * *

**AN: Coming soon: The Second Doctor...End of February.**

_ In memory of William Hartnell (1908-1975)_

_ First Doctor (1963-1966)_


	3. The Second Doctor

He didn't like much. He played a recorder and wore a bow tie. He liked those things.

He was much different than the old him. They weren't joking that you became entirely new. It was the very first time he regenerated. Hid old body had been wearing a bit thin.

It took a bit to getting used to. His stucture was shorter and his close were too big for him. Even his old ring didn't fit. It took a bit to get used to the steering to. It was like learning how to ride a bike. _I never rode a bike. _He thought.

When he checked himself over in a mirror he was rather pleased that he was slighly younger. And his hair was a shade of raven black, like it was when he was young.

At the end of his first adventure with Ben and Polly, (it took a lot of convincing Ben he was the Doctor.) The young lad was a lot like Ian. Were human males more difiant with the truth? The Doctor was glad one thing didn't change, his quick wit and his recklessness. Now the Doctor always been that way since his was a boy at the Academy. He was reckless toward Time Lord's and would only contact them as a last resort. He was sort of expected to become a most students in the Prydonian order often did.

His last adventure had been with Vicky and Jaimie. Their minds were wiped by the Time Lords and sent home.

That was the consequence of summoning the Time Lords. They had caught him and put him on trial for intererace and stealing the TARDIS. That wasn't fair, as seein technocly HE didn't steal it.

A fellow renegade was also tried after harvesting humans and putting them through a simulation reliving the wars they faught in their time line to see which ones would survive. The War Cheif had been too much for the Doctor to handle on his own. So he had called for back up, with the deepest regret for giving up his position and putting Vicky and Jaime into the hands of the rutheless Time Lords. Though they were not harmed, they had the best of their lives taken away. Not remembering was the worst thing to ever happen to you when you traveled with the Doctor. In a way it was worse than dying.

After the Time Lords got his companions safetly home, (Which was a little had died, of course he was no match. But the Doctor never knew of Jaimie's fate. Think of it as a blessing.) the Doctor was put on trial. His punishment was exile on Earth and he was forced to regenerate. It had been probably one of the worst death he had, next to his tenth regeneration. Every cell was forced to change without his consent.

He lost his remaining respect for the Time Lords. But as his third self felt resentment. Why'd they have to exile him to this God forsaken rock? A part of him wanted to be forgiven. He was an outcast and he wanted desperatly to be excepted.


	4. The Third Doctor

The Time Lords forced him to regenerate and was excited to Earth. He thought it rather disturbing but at least he wasn't unfamiliar with the planet.

But as soon as his regeneration stabilized, he wanted to leave.

He encountered and met UNIT Sceintist, Liz Shaw. They both seemed to doubt him and it took awhile for the Brigadier to trust him.

Liz gave him the key to the TARDIS, which the Brigadier had giving her. The Doctor had tricked her that he was going into the TARDIS to get equipment. It was simple really. Humans always looked at the TARDIS as just a police box.

"He's going to be very cross with you." The Doctor said as she handed him the key.

"Well if you're qucik, he might not even miss it." Liz replied.

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and stepped inside. He tried to take off but she stalled, her engines stuttered with a distorted grinding.

He stepped out, smoke billowing out of the open doors, making him cough. His hopes were shattered. He looked apologetically at the humans. The Brgadier now had joined Liz. "Just...testing. I wanted to check the controls."

"Doctor." came Liz's voice as if she had caught his bluff. "You tried me." She then muttered, though she was scolding herself. She should have seen this coming.

"Yes." The Doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS, locking her back up. He looked at her sadly. "My impatience was too strong, my dear. I couldn't bear the thought being tied down to one planet at one time." Traveling had become his life. It felt wrong to suddenly stop. Being stranded on Earth had traumatized him in some way but he had his friends to help him. "I'm sorry." He said as he sat down on a stool. "It won't happen again."

"It won't?" The Brigadier had a hint of disbelife in his voice. He walked over to the Doctor, hand outstreached. "The key Doctor."

"Must I?" The Doctor asked softly. He felt it was the only thing he had at the moment connecting him to his new way of life he created, and to the TARDIS. If he couldn't go anywhere, he would at least take comfort in her familiar white walls surrounding him, after being trapped on an alien planet, trapped like a mouse in a cage. The TARDIS had become him home. "The TARDIS no longer works as you saw." He said in attempt to get Brigadier to change his mind about letting him keep the key.

"Will you give me your word you won't escape again?" asked the Brigadier.

"I can't escape now." The Doctor said. "Even if I wanted to. They trapped me here. Mean undispicable lot." It was the first time he had ever felt a true hatred toward the Time Lords. "They changed the dematerilization code."

"The what?"

"Never mind. You'll never understand." He had no one that would understand what he went through. How could they with their primitive minds. If Susan was there she would've scolded him and tried talkin his ear off.

So he decided to stay, as he didn't have much choice. He would put himself to use at UNIT. They would have somewhat to little understanding, yet it wouldn't be enough. He'd rather be with his own people. But he had to wait 100 years till the end of his exile. This world was more alien to him than it even been. The only thing he had comfort in was his apperance. At least he was taller and he was a lot more aglie. He liked a little fist-to-cuffs every now and then. But he was still uncomfotable being alone on this planet, even though he had the voices of his people in his head. How he wanted to be there. Hopefuly this time was different and if he did what he was supposed to do, not interfer and perhaps they'd shorten his exile. The familar sound of his people, not really comuticating, they were like signal being picked up from a radio. Silent murmurs. He knew them. Here no one knew him. They used to. But now that he changed his face, how would he explain that one. He was new at this.

Liz stayed for awhile, then Jo on a few adventures. Now the third Doctor was tolerant of only a hand full of people. For example he and the Brigadier rubbed off on each other the wrong way sometimes. He tolerated Liz but rather enjoyed Jo's company.

It was when the Time Lords sent him and his previous two selves to defeat Omega, his sentance was lifted. He was eager to travel again. It was all new to him. Jo was the first to experiance it with him.

Then Sarah Jane came along. He liked Sarah Jane. His Sarah Jane. She reminded him of Susan. Sarah had only known him a short while before he regenerated again. While he layed dying of radiation posioning, he had to refrain from calling her by his granddaughter's name. "Why shed a tear, Sarah Jane?" Je asked her. No one had ever wept for him. "It'll be quiet alright." He assured her, his eyes closed, waiting for oblivion, then he would be reborn.


	5. The Fourth Doctor

All teeth and curls, and the nose...well the ears were better.

He was sometimes rude like his first life. Once his regeneration was complete he was eager to leave Earth and explore. He had to leave Sarah Jane when he was to go back home. Humans weren't allowed on Gallifrey.

The Doctor traveled alone for the first time. He didn't like it. Then he met Leela, then Romana. He had liked Leela's warrior spirit but sometimes it was too much. He liked her but she wasn't Sarah Jane.

Shortly afterward the White Guardian assigned him the task of finding the key to time, sending a young time lady with him.

Romana reminded him much of his own daughter. But sometimes she got on his nerves. Even she could pilot the TARDIS better than him, and she was just out of her teens, a hundred and twenty years old.) But she had said that she was one hundred and twenty-six.

During their adventures and encountering strange races and planets, he started to find himself preferring human company.

In the after math of the task the White guardian had set for them, Romana regenerated. The Doctor had got used to her, then she goes and changes. Now he knew how his human companions felt when he changed. He did miss them. The new Romana traveled with him for some time until she decided to stay in E-space. (Where they had landed on the planet Alzarius where they had met Adric.

He soon met Nyssa of Traken, who was equally smart as Adric. They picked up Tegan Jovanka by accident after she stowed away in the TARDIS. When they were on Logopolis, facing the Master, a clad white figure apeared to him. He instantly knew that his demise was drawing near. It was the end, for him, but it was prepared for.


	6. The Fifth Doctor

The regeneration was a problematic one. It nearly failed.

He appeared younger then his previous lives had been, not only that, The shock of blond hair. He never been blond before.

He kept to business and less of the 'silly' attitude.

He thought of his three companions as sort of his adopted family. Though, with Nyssa and Adric's intelligence, he got annoyed with both of them at times. Adric more than most.

He felt a bit jealous when ever Nyssa flew the TARDIS. Even she could fly it better than him. She was so much like Susan.

The first person to die on his travels was Adric. He came to realize how dangerous his travels actually were. He hadn't been the only one affected. It caused Tegan to leave. Eventually Nyssa would too. After meeting Turlough, an alien boy exiled to Earth, the Doctor could relate to him. But then he was under the Black Guardians control. To kill the Doctor.

Turlough eventually broke free of the control and traveled with the Doctor and Tegan. They met the Master again. It always hardened the Doctor's hearts to see his old friend this way. What had made him so evil?

The Master used a shape shifting robot to do his will. The Doctor helped, Kameleon break the influence on him. And traveled with them. Tegan, her eyes opened to the death and danger became too much for her. She had to leave.

He would regret saying later that, "Nothing much happened in that life."

Nothing happened? Nyssa became an orphan, Adric died, Tegan almost had a break down because of hid death and was possessed by the Mara.

After he took Tegan and Turlough home, he met Peri Brown.

Their travels were short. She didn't get a chance to get to know the fifth him properly.

On Androzani, they were exposed to a poison toxin. He gave Peri the antidote. There was only enough left for her. The first time he sacrified himself for a human.

When did he start valuing human life above his own?

As he lay dying, he began to doubt that regeneration would be possible.


	7. Six

Regeneration into his sixth was more difficult than his last. Worrying that he might not turn out alright slightly damaged his psyche. It made him a bit unstable and more prone to violence. In his delirium he almost strangled Peri to death. Peri was convinced that he was unstable but the Doctor wouldn't admit he was. He was stubborn and egotistical. One or both of those traits would carry over from regeneration to regeneration.

Peri called his fifth regeneration 'sweet'. That wasn't him now. Being sweet made his too soft. He had to keep a firm hand of authority to be taken seriously. And he had an imagine to maintain. He wasn't slightly thin, not fat either, just a bigger structure to work with.

He had never had finer looks. Studying his reflection he saw a pure presence of authority. He didn't need that 'reckless charm' his

At one point in his adventures, a companion of a con man posing as the Doctor, (Sally-Anne her name was) had called him sexy. He found himself quite flattered by it. He spent most of his lives trying to flatter people, he liked it better when they were trying to flatter him.

The aliens invading the planet he and Mel were trying to save, wanted to imprison the Doctor. The Doctor fooled them into thinking the imposter was the real Doctor, by actual the Doctor kissing Sally-Anne. The one thing the Doctor would never do, kiss a girl. Not because he didn't like them. It was because he never understood the concept in the first place.

It was the first time he actually kissed a human being. Of course that didn't change his mind about humans. He still put himself above them but he still always did what was right. He didn't care what others thought of him as long as he was happy with himself.

* * *

After he was put on trial, facing the Valyard (the manifestation of his dark side, who planned to steal the last of his regenerations and the Time Lords having killed Peri, he went into retirement to avoid becoming the Valyard. And also to avoid meeting Mel. He was eventually lured back into traveling again. Eventually, despite his efforts he ran into Mel, whatever reason he couldn't out run their meeting.

It had been the first time he ran away from something he didn't want in his life.

If he couldn't avoid Mel, that meant he couldn't escape his inevitable fate.


	8. Seven

He became the master planer and the manipulator. Most of his procedures would not be too fond of what he did. When he acted to end threats, it was usually a ruthless destructive manor. He would not abore hiding the truth from friends and allies and using them in order to complete his schemes. He was secretly training Ace to become a Time Lord, the very thing he despised. Why would he, you ask?

Not all was right.

His mind still hung on the Valyard, perhaps this regeneration was a mere sample of that and even far worse than his previous incarnation but not as worse as his future secret, the one who broke the promise.

He had a plan for Ace but it did not pull threw. What would he have done if he succeeded? Why did he want Ace to become a Time Lord, perhaps he felt it coming. The war to end all wars, the last war of Gallifrey. He would have used her against his own people.

* * *

Near the end of this incarnation, while transporting the Master's remains back to Gallifrey, he was caught up in a gang shoot out. He was taken to a human hospital, a deadly place to a Time Lord.

The Anesthesia had held back the regeneration process, nearly killing his for good.


End file.
